Fine Then!
by DrRaven
Summary: Harry is found guilty of Underage Magic at his trial after 4th year... what happens next?


"Mr. Potter, it is the judgment of this court that you are guilty of violating the decree of underage sorcery, and therefore are expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your wand will be snapped, and you will be barred from practicing Magic in England." Fudge smirked as he took Harry's wand and snapped it. Harry looked on in shock, then anger, then… passiveness as a smile came to his face. "What are you smiling about boy?"

"Nothing at all. You're absolutely right, Minister Fudge. I don't think I'll ever practice magic in England again. Maybe I'll take a nice long vacation." Harry said. "After all, at Hogwarts I was almost killed four out of four years… so maybe a nice vacation will help me relax."

"Yes… yes you do that boy." Fudge said. Harry shurgged and left the courtroom, sans wand. He didn't even bother speaking with Dumbledore or Arthur Weasley, who hurried after Harry. Before they could catch up with him, Harry had already disappeared through the floo in the atrium.

_**BOY WHO LIVED FOUND GUILTY OF UNDERAGE MAGIC!**_

_**EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS!**_

_In a startling development, yesterday's full Wizengamot session included a trial. But not your ordinary trial, but a trial of underage magic. Why, might you ask? Because it was none other than Harry Potter, (15) who was on trial. Ministry officials refused to comment on why the boy-who-lived was tried under a full court instead of the normal three panel board, but the Ministry made an error whilst doing so. By trying Potter under a full court as a minor, they violated his rights. Unspoken rights, but his rights none the less. By being tried by the full Wizengamot, they declared him a legal adult, as only adults get tried under a full Wizengamot. Former Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, who was Potter's Defense Counsel, had this to say. "I am deeply disappointed in the decision today. We will try and get it overturned, but in light of what happened, I feel that it will not be soon." Potter was unavailable for comment, but he was seen at Gringotts just after the verdict. Minister Fudge snapped the wand of the boy-who-lived, and left the courtroom._

"I was afraid of this." Dumbledore said as he put the paper down. "Fudge made a big mistake trying him in front of the Wizengamot like he did. Harry is now an adult, and Voldemort will continue to target him."

"Who cares? He's out of our hair." Ron said, stuffing his mouth with food. Fleur, Tonks, and Kingsley gogged at him.

"That may be more prudent than you think, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter closed all of his accounts at Gringotts. I was sent missive that my guardianship over Harry was now terminated, and the Goblins recalled all of his vault keys." Dumbledore said.

"Where is he going to live?" Molly asked. "He can't stay at the Burrow, and he can't go back to Hogwarts…"

"He can stay here." Sirius said.

"He will have to." Dumbledore said. "Until we can determine how to get his wand rights back, and get his expulsion expunged, he will have to stay hidden."

"So where is he? The Daily Prophet reported he was at Gringotts, and you said he closed all his vaults… so what will a boy do with all that money?" Tonks asked.

"What money?" Ron perked up.

"Ronald… don't you ever read? The Potters are probably one of the richest families in England." Hermione snapped. "Harry's trust vault had galleons stacking taller than Mr. Shacklebolt."

"While that is true, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter closed all of his vaults. Which means he probably intends on leaving England."

"Good riddance! The boy is nothing but an arrogant brat." Snape sneered.

"Watch your mouth, Snivellus." Sirius sneered. Before they could get into a heated argument, Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter on Sirius' head and left the way she came in. Sirius picked up the letter.

_Padfoot,_

_ By now that old fool realized I closed all my Gringotts vaults. ALL of them. Somehow, that surprises me, that I have more than one vault. Even more surprising is that I have been Lord Potter since 1981, as well as Lord Gryffindor. What does that mean? The Gryffindor Vault belongs to me… and has been closed as well. This also means that all funding for scholarships for Gryffindors have been cut off. Suffice to say, there will no longer be any scholarships for the poor Gryffindor students. _

_ Another thing I learned was that I am now head of the Black family. You made me your heir, and that shocked me. How come you never told me? Anyway, I closed the Black Vault also, mainly to deny Narcissa and Bellatrix entry to the vault. I opened another vault specifically for you, but you'll have to find me to get access to it. Alas, that includes all properties owned by the Blacks. Which means, I'm the new owner of our little hideaway. _

_ As Dumble-bore didn't bother helping me this summer, I can't see myself helping him out, despite what he's done for you. After all, he didn't bother getting you a trial, as he _is_ the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW… and the Chief Warlock, blah blah blah. Therefore, as I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, deny entry to #12 Grimmuld Place to any non-Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Draco Malfoy. I allow entry to Remus J. Lupin at his discretion._

A wave of magic hit after Sirius read that part. Everyone who wasn't a Black by blood was evicted unceremoniously out of the house. Only Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius, and Remus remained. The letter changed, and Sirius kept reading, after laughing, of course.

_Good, now that the riff raff are out of the house, I can explain deeper. Sirius, I'm on a nice little island owned by the Potters. You've been here before, and the wards will allow you, Remus and Tonks here, so long as you have no hostile intent or intent on removing me from my home. Also, the Black Money is located at the Gringotts in France, as they do not see you as a convict. That doesn't mean I'm there, it just means that you have options._

_ Once I left the courtroom, I headed straight to Gringotts. I remember reading somewhere about full trials by the Wizengamot, and how any minor tried is automatically considered an adult by magic. So… I figured that would allow me to close my account at Gringotts, England. I spoke with my account manager, who gave me quite a bit of information. Including the fact that I am Lord Gryffindor Potter, something you should have told me. I don't blame you though, as I learned my mail was being intercepted and traced by the old coot. Illegally, I might add. Also read my parents will. You'd be surprised at what I found, Padfoot. But that's not for a letter. If you wish to join me for some fun in the sun, all you gotta do is hold this parchment and state what you used to call me when I was a baby. And no, It's not 'pup'. _

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Lord Harry James Gryffindor-Potter-Black,_

_Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor and Black._

"What do you think, Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"The Ministry screwed him. Dumbledore can't be trusted, and he's somewhere fun. I think we should join him."

"What do you mean he can't be trusted?" Remus asked.

"Remus…mum taught me all about Pureblood society. It's the guardians' job to inform their charges about their status in the world. Harry, if I read this right, knew that Dumbledore took over guardianship of Harry. Dumbledore should have informed him of his Lordships, and his family responsibilities. I'm sure Sirius would have done so had he not been in Azkaban…"

"Of course I would. He'd be totally unprepared if it was all…" Sirius stopped speaking, causing both Remus and Tonks to stare. "KREACHER!"

"Filthy master calls for Kreacher?"

"Yes, you piece of crap. I am ordering you to lock down this house until such time the new Lord Black comes and opens it back up. You are to clean it from top to bottom, and make it presentable to the new Lord Black. FIRST, you will pack up the library and return all the books that Molly Weasley threw out. I know you took them and hid them, so you will return them and pack them up for us."

"Nasty Master thinks he could…"

"Enough Kreacher. We will be leaving this hovel until such time Lord Black wishes to return. If you do not follow orders, you will not have your head on the wall of Good Elves." Sirius said. This stopped Kreacher in his tracks, and nodded.

"Yes, Master."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Now go do as you're told." Twenty minutes later, a 3 compartment trunk filled with shrunken books lay in the entrance hall, and Sirius, Remus, and Tonks all took hold of it and the parchment. "Now Kreacher… this house is yours to take care of. Do Mistress and the Black name proud by keeping all the blood traitors out." Remus and Tonks gawked at Sirius.

"OF course, Master." Kreacher said.

"Prongs, Junior!" Sirius said, and all three and the trunk disappeared in a swirl of magic.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Master Harry, there are idiots at your wardline." Dobby said.

"Idiots?" Harry asked. "Sirius is sleeping, Tonks is with Remus… my wife is resting… oh. Dumbledore and his merry bunch of flaming turkeys, I take it?" Dobby nodded.

"Let em stew for a moment." Harry got up off the sofa and headed towards the bedroom. "Sweetheart, we have flaming turkey company…" Harry said, gently shaking his wife's shoulder.

"Oh, they finally found us?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Good… are we going to have some fun?"

"What do you think? Get dressed, love. It's playtime!" Harry laughed and headed towards Sirius' Room. "HEY PADFOOT! FLAMING TURKEYS AT THE WARDS!" Harry shouted. A moment later, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Harry and his wife were heading out the door. They were joined by another figure, his black hair bouncing as he kept up with the five.

"SEVERUS! What are you doing here? We thought you were killed by the Dark Lord!" Dumbledore said.

"Hardly." The black haired man said. "He really isn't too bright, is he?" He asked Harry. Harry shook his head.

"It's good to see you alive, my boy. You must come back with us." Dumbledore said. It took a moment, maybe mere seconds, but the sound of laughter rang through the group, including Severus Snape.

"You really are barmy!" Harry said through his laughter. All of a sudden, he grew serious. "What the fuck are you doing here, old man." That earned him a smack.

"Language!" his wife admonished him.

"Harry my boy…"

"Silence old fool." Harry snapped, and waved his hand. A ball and gag appeared in Dumbledore's mouth. "Let's see… Moody… no, he's too far up Dumbledore's ass. McGonagall? No, she's probably sucking him off while Moody is ploughing him. Ah, Professor Flitwick.. good to see you, sir. Why are you here with this rag tag bunch of idiots?"

"Just coming to see a former student, Mr. Potter. I was dragged here." Flitwick squeaked.

"Really? Well, it's good to see you." Harry said. "If you can swear an oath that you didn't come here to convince me to come back, I'll release you."

"Gladly, Mr. Potter." Flitwick swore the oath, much to everyone in the groups surprise. Harry smiled and a moment later, Flitwick was seated in a lounge chair near Harry's group, with a drink on the table next to him. "Enjoy the show…"

"Harry… you must come back to England…" Hermione sounded from Dumbledore's side.

"Ohhhh, and here's the other bitch fighting over Dumbledore's meat…" Harry smirked as Snape made gagging noises. "Sorry Sev. I know that's a terrible mental picture."

"Hardly untrue though." Severus said.

"Right then. Let's see who else…"

"Sweetheart… isn't that the school broomstick?" his wife whispered.

"Sweetheart, a broomstick gets used once in a while. She got used more than ten times a day." Harry replied. No one in the group of trapped wizards and witches knew who they were talking about, save for one redhead, who blushed furiously in anger. "Yes, Ginerva, we are talking about you."

"HARRY JAMES…." Molly Weasley began, but disappeared with a wave of Harry's hand. A loud SPLASH could be heard about 100 meters behind them. They turned to see Molly Weasley sputtering with wet hair. Severus smirked.

"Ok… one harpy down. One meddling old coot silenced… one skank silenced, one bossy bitch neutered… what else…"

"Mister Potter…" an elderly witch began.

"Madame Bones. Greetings." Harry smiled. She was one of the few who voted for Harry at his farce of a trial.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. We need to speak with you, and ask you to return to England and help us fight The Dark Lord."

"No." Harry said. "Next."

"What… what do you mean no?" Amelia asked.

"Are you deaf? I said no. N. O." Harry said. He turned to his wife. "I did speak clear English didn't I?" His wife nodded. "I thought so."

"Mister Potter… there is a prophecy…"

"And I care why? I know all about that supposed prophecy. And I've decided that England can go hang." Harry said, and heard gasps from the imprisoned group. "After all, it was magical England that snapped my wand for defending myself. It was magical England that denied my Godfather a fair trial, _which_ by the way France, Germany, the United States, and Japan all agreed to give Sirius. So, why exactly would I want to help Magical England?"

"Mr. Potter it is your job." Amelia said.

"Is it? When did I apply for a job in England love?" Harry asked his wife.

"You didn't." she replied.

"I quit my job when I came here." Tonks interjected.

"I didn't have a job. Werewolf, you see."

"I lived off my inheritance." Sirius said.

"I brew potions for a living." Severus said. "I can do that from anywhere."

"Ah, so I don't have a job." Harry told the group.

"Harry, Mate…" Ron began.

"Mate? Oh no. I have no mate in your little group there, Ron. In fact, I should kill you now. You see, I saw the memory of your little rant five years ago. So you can fuck off."

"LANGUAGE dear." His wife slapped him on the arm again.

"Why are you with that tart?" Ginny shouted.

"Oh dear." Tonks said.

"Not Good." Sirius said, backing up, dragging Remus with him.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Severus said, dragging Tonks down. Before anyone knew it, Ginny was blasted from her spot next to her brother. Screaming could be heard before it suddenly stopped. The intruders looked at Harry, whose eyes were burning green in fury.

"Mr. Potter… what happened to Miss Weasley?" Minerva asked.

"I'm sure she'll be landing in England about now. Without stabilizers or the help of a portkey." Harry shrugged. "I'm sure if someone finds her in time she could be healed."

"Mr. Potter!" Amelia said.

"She insulted my wife. Lady Fleur Delacour-Potter. Lady of the House of Potter. Here, she has no rights. I could kill all of you, and be within my legal rights. You see, this isn't Britain. This is my island. I am the law here."

"Our Island, 'Arry." Fleur said next to him.

"Yes dear. Our Island. Population 25. As the wards are keyed to me, I greeting you here. I'm sure the others may come around sometime soon, if they heard that harpy scream…"

"Of course we did. What's going on Harry? Why the wakeup call?" Neville Longbottom strolled from his beach house next door to Harry's.

"Neville!" "Mr. Longbottom!" came the voices of the intruders.

"Ah. I see McGonagall, Flitwick…" Neville waved to Flitwick, who merrily waved back, "Ron, Dumbledore, Moody, and Madame Bones… who did the screaming?"

"That would be the Harpy and the school doorknob." Harry said. At Neville's confused looks, Harry stated. "Everyone gets a turn… oh come on Neville… that was a classic!"

"It was Ginny, Love." Luna said dreamily from next to Neville.

"Oh. OH!" Neville said.

"Mr. Potter… the prophecy…"

"Yeah, no thank you."

"It's your job!" Ron shouted.

"My job, eh? What's the pay?"

"What do you mean what's the pay?" Hermione asked. "You should do it because it's your home!"

"Err. No it's not." Harry said. "And I don't do a job without pay." Harry said. "No sane human does."

"We will not be paying you, Harry." Dumbledore said, finally relieving himself of the ball-gag.

"Damnit, I knew those things were faulty!" Harry said.

"HEY!" Two voices shouted. Harry turned to see the Weasley Twins.

"Hey, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. Your mum is swimming back to shore, and Ginny's gone splat somewhere in Little Hangleton."

"You banished her, or dropbombed her?" one of the twins asked.

"Banished." Severus replied, and the twins winced.

"Harry…"

"Listen fucknut. England threw me away. They snapped my wand, telling me that I couldn't practice magic in England again. A corrupt Ministry at that. What did Fudge do when it was learned that Riddle had come back? Not a damn thing. You still have blood purists running that god forsaken place, and there is no way in hell that my wife and I are going to return there. So you can take your greater good, shine it up really sparkly, turn that son of a bitch sideways and stick it up your geriatric ass!" Harry said.

"You watch too much Tele, Harry." Remus shook his head.

"Hey… it's a good line." Harry smirked as Sirius laughed.

"Fine, Mr. Potter… we will pay you." Amelia said. Hermione looked in shock, as did everyone else in their group. "What? It seems we have no choice. I'm sure you've all tried apparating out or using magic. We're stuck here."

"Yes, you're stuck here. The only magic you can do is swearing of oaths." Harry smirked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. We agree to pay you 100,000 galleons for the death of the Dark Lord." Amelia Bones asked.

"Really." Harry said. He went silent for a moment, and to everyone's surprise, save of the island group, another figure appeared in a separate cage next to the first intruders. "Hello, Tom. Dumb-ass-a-door and his little band of idiots here just offered me money to off you. What do you think?"

"POTTER! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed. Nothing happened. He tried again. And again.

"Sorry, Tom. No magic here for you. Now, as I was saying, Madame Bones here offered me money to kill you. Personally, I want to stay out of this war you have there in England. So, how much will you pay me _not _to kill you. And trust me, I can kill you easily."

"You can't kill me Potter! I am immortal!" Voldemort sneered.

"Oh! You mean your Horcruxes? DOBBY! Bring me those special trinkets!" A moment later, Harry had a bag in his hand. "Let's see… the Diary was destroyed in my second year. Then we have the Diadem of Ravenclaw…" Flitwick perked up at this and approached. "I wouldn't touch that Professor. It's radiating Dark Magic. Slytherin's locket… Hufflepuff's cup… your grandfather's ring… Ravenclaw's scrying gem… helpfully purged from Nagini…" Voldemort raged. "Oh, don't worry Tom, they are still intact. In fact, if you pay me enough, I'll protect them myself." Harry smirked at the scared looks on Dumbledore and Moody's faces.

"What do you want?" Voldemort asked.

"What kind of financial compensation are you offering?" Harry asked.

"Fifty thousand galleons." Voldemort said.

"Per item?" Harry asked and Voldemort nodded. He turned towards the 'light' group. "Well, that's double of what you people offered…"

"Five hundred thousand galleons, Mr. Potter." Bones said.

"One million for all." Voldemort countered.

"This is fun." Harry smiled. "Fleur… what do you think… could we use another Million galleons?"

"Harry… you are already the richest wizard in the world. What do you need with more money?"

"True. Maybe peace and quiet. Hey Tom… how about I return you to your hideout… return these idiots back to the Ministry, and we have a little contest."

"What are you talking about Potter?" Voldemort asked. Everyone's eyes were on Harry.

"Simple, Tom. Let's see, there is Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Alasitir Moody, Amelia Bones, and Hermione Granger here. Or were here…whatever. That's seven light side people, all of high rank." Severus nodded. "Flitwick doesn't count, because he's enjoying my hospitality. Now, seven of your people still alive… lets see… The three Lestranges, Pettigrew, Both Male Malfoys, and hmm… Dolohov. Seven on seven. No… we can't have Dumbledore die yet. So in place of Dumbledore, we'll have… Sybill Trelawney! Yeah.. that bitch ruined my life… so here's the deal. Either you Tom, or you Dumbledore, bring me seven dead bodies of the ones I named. Whoever wins, get's their wish. If Dumbledore wins, I kill you Tom. If You win Tom, I send you back to England, to do as you wish. You can probably kill Dumbledore then."

"YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT HARRY!" Hermione screeched.

"So I have spoken, So Mote It Be!" Harry said. A wave of magic flung through the air, surrounding everyone there.

"Harry! What have you done!"

"Solved the war, Dumbass. You idiots refuse to kill, only imprison. And old Tommy here breaks them right back out. What's that tell you about the prison system?" Harry smiled. "Anyway, this little conversation has been broadcasted over the WWN… thanks to my friend Lee over there." Lee Jordon waved from a distance. "Man you fools are idiots."

"They must be." Severus said, watching his former colleagues mouths drop. "They come to an unknown island, woefully underprepared, and believe they have the advantage? Idiots."

"I agree. And that little binding magical contract… well… when I have seven bodies here, brought by the leader of the opposing side… then I shall get involved.. or don't get involved. Now.. BEGONE!" Harry waved his hand and every imprisoned person, and the still swimming Molly Weasley disappeared.

"Errr Harry… was that wise?" Sirius asked as they walked back to the cottage.

"Sure. If Dumbledore wins, he becomes a murderer. If Tom wins, then I kill him, and when Tom dies, his death eaters die, as they are tied to his lifeforce."

"But you swore…"

"Did I? Moony… you felt the wave of magic. What exactly did I swear to?"

"To allow Tom to go back to England to do as he wished." Remus replied.

"Yes. I did say that, didn't I? But did I say he'd be alive?" Harry asked. It took a moment for it to sink in to everyone, and when it did, everyone laughed.

TWO YEARS LATER

"Harry… the wards tripped again. Someone's back." Fleur smiled.

"No, it couldn't be… Merlin… the idiots did something…" Harry chuckled. "Dobby! Take care of James and Lily. We got visitors." Harry, Fleur, Sirius, his wife Sarah, Remus and Tonks all went down to the beach where the portkey ward trap was located. Standing in the trap was Albus Dumbledore, along with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

"Well, damnit Pup." Sirius said, forking over five galleons. "How did you know?"

"Simple. Hermione's a coward, and Ginny's a bitch. Worse than Bellatrix." Harry smirked, which was caught by the three occupants of the cage.

"Ah, Harry… we have come to fulfill your end of the bargain." Dumbledore said. Harry waved his hand and another portkey ward trap appeared. He concentrated harder and Voldemort, along with Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew and Draco Malfoy.

"Seems to me you lied, Dumbledore." Harry said.

"That… that's impossible. I cut down that bitch myself!" Hermione shrieked.

"Did you?" Harry smirked. "Bella dear… would you let this bitch cut you down?"

"POTTER! What is the meaning of this. I still have two more mudbloods and mudblood lovers to kill!" Voldemort sneered.

"Yes… well Dumbledore claimed that he won. Of course, I thought he was lying… seems the man can't tell the truth for the life of him… thinking that polyjuiced corpses could fool me."

"Harry…"

"Shut the fuck up already Dumbledore. We are going to solve this once and for all. I'm tried of being interrupted."

"Er, Harry… you don't plan on releasing Voldemort do you?" Remus asked.

"Oh no Tom and Dumbledore will be staying in their cages. Permanently." Everyone in the cages gasped. "You see, that's the penalty for breaking the rules."

"What rules? No one mentioned anything about rules." Hermione rambled.

"Of course they didn't!" Sirius laughed. "He makes them up as he goes along."

"Now… lets see. The soul trackers on Rudy and Rabby show that they're really dead… same with old Lucy Malfoy… Dolohov is kaput… my my a decapitation curse… and it was from someone that didn't even participate… ooh, and I bet Dumbledore took the credit for that."

"It doesn't matter who killed who!" Ginny snapped.

"Sure it does. I said it was seven on seven. Now I'll have to find a death eater to replace Dolohov. When I say Seven on Seven, I MEAN seven on seven." Harry said, and all three light side members paled.

"Now, to the Dark Idiots… Minnie… ouch that had to hurt… very painful, Bella." Harry said, watching the little orbs. "It took all seven of you to take out Amelia Bones? Damn, she impressed me. She's a sad loss to the Light, I think."

"Harry, you must stop this…" Dumbledore said. Harry waved his hand and again, Dyumbledore was gagged in silence.

"Doesn't he ever shut up?" Harry asked Severus, who joined them.

"No."

"Alright then… lets see… Ron Weasley… oh, that's interesting… an inside-out hex?" He turned to Voldemort who nodded. "Interesting that you did that yourself, Tom. Molly Weasley…" Ginny gasped as she saw the mutilated body of Molly Weasley in the orb. No one had specifically told her how she died. But to see it on the screen like that made her lose her lunch. Harry smirked and the orb floated over to Ginny and implanted itself in her head. "Moody… hmmm. Moody killed by… oh you got to be kidding me… the ferret? The ferret got the better of Mad-Eye? What is this world coming to." Harry said and Draco smirked. Harry waved his hand and a stinging red mark appeared on Draco's face. "Stuff it boy. You got lucky."

"And finally, Sybill Trelawney. The bane of my existence, prophecy spouter, and all around fraud. The little bitch who spouted that prophecy you wanted, Tom." Voldemort looked enraged. "Yes… nice way for her demise… who thought of that? Drowning in sherry? Oh, that's nice." Harry said.

"The Prophecy, Potter. You know it. I want it." Voldemort was slammed against the ward wall.

"Spoiled child. Didn't you know that spoiled children get smacked down? I mean really… look at Draco. Every time he came at me… he got smacked around like the little bitch he is." Draco paled. "Now, as I see it… neither of you have fulfilled the bargain. So… Lets have a vote shall we?" Harry waved his wand and a patronus scampered off into the cottages. A few moments later, Neville, Luna, Lee, Alicia, Fred, Katie, George, Angelina, and Severus' wife… (yes, someone actually married the greasy git) came out to the beach.

"What's up Harry." Neville asked. "Frank is down for a nap."

"We get to have our first vote!" Fleur said happily. "But Harry won't tell me what the vote is on."

"Patience my dear." Harry said. He turned towards the groups of prisoners. "You see.. in 1979, that old fraud Trelawney made a prophecy. Yes… a genuine prophecy. Even the sun shines on a dogs ass once in awhile. Anyway… Old Tommy boy here heard half of it, thanks to Severus." Eyes turned towards Sev. "Hey now.. none of that. He and I talked about that, and I understand why. Anyway… the part that he caught was, '_The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Approaches. Born To Those That Have Thrice Defied Him, Born As The Seventh Month Dies…"_

"So it could have been me?" Neville asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure. If not me, then you. But then again… July 30th isn't quite dead. Anyway what Tommyboy missed was, "_And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but He Shall Have Power the Dark Lord Knows Not. And Either must Die At The Hand of the Other, for Neither can Live while the other survives."_

Voldemort's eyes widened. "It doesn't say who will win."

"Are you that stupid Tom?" Harry remarked. "Now.. Dumbledore wil have you believe that this power that he knows not is love. Give me a break. And if you couldn't tell… you're trapped here until I decide to let you go. I _could_ kill you now, but what enjoyment would I take out of that?"

"You've become Dark, Harry." Hermione shouted.

"Dark? No. Dark implies being evil, killing, pillaging, and looting, like those idiots over there do. Personally, I think it's grey. After all, I don't kill anyone, just allow others to kill each other. As I no longer live in England, I could care less." Harry was interrupted by a pop next to him.

"Master Harry, you have a message. Miss Elizabeth requests that you return her call as soon as you're available." Winky said.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master. I have brought your little speaking device here so you may return her call." Winky said, handing Harry a mobile telephone and a parchment. He looked at the parchment. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Fleur asked, and Harry handed the parchment to Fleur after dialing.

"Yes, sir. This is Lord Harry Potter requesting to speak with Her Royal Highness. I am returning her call." Harry said, listening to the gasps of the light side. "Yes, yes. I can wait." A moment later… "Good Morning, your majesty."

"Yes, Madame. I understand that, Madame, but your magical court is the one that convicted me without proper trial, and I will not budge. Of course I care about common people, but as I have no stake in this war, as everyone I considered family and friends betrayed me, and the Common government did nothing to support me, why would I fight for it? I understand that Fudge was an idiot, Madame. Yes, thank you Madame. I'm sure he'll love that. I haven't stepped foot in England in over 7 years, Madame, and until both factions are dead… I probably will not return there. Who told you about that prophecy anyway, if I may ask? Really? Yes. Well, the Crown does have ultimate authority over the Wizarding World… yes… yes… Alright, I suppose it is _best_. I do like my island… of course not, Your Majesty. Yes Madame. Dinner. Yes Madame. Of course we'd be honored. Thank you."

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"You've been permanently exhonerated, Sirius." Harry said. "And now I have full and complete right to restructure Magical Britain to my specifications, so long as I consult the Queen." Every one looked at Harry in shock. "Yeah. That's how I feel. And Love? We're invited to the palace for dinner. She expects us to bring the twins."

"How did she know?" Fleur asked.

"No idea. But we have a royal order to dispose of Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, and a few others. Which means…" He turned a feral look on Dumbledore, Ginny and Hermione. "We get to have a free for all! Winner take all!"

Harry waved his hand and both prisons merged into one. There was nothing inbetween the two parties, and Harry smiled. "Time to end this! Each of you have your magic, but you can't escape. Survivor faces me. Oh, and Tom? To level the playing field, I destroyed all of your Horcruxes."

The enraged scream from Voldemort was all that was needed as spells began flying within the cage. Harry conjured seats for everyone as they watched. Winky brought out refreshments and together, they all watched 'the final showdown' between light and dark.


End file.
